Mining Turtle
A Mining Turtle is the same as a Turtle, only now you can use it to mine for you. Mining a block is done instantly, and will only retrieve items or blocks if mining the block with the same pick would drop items or blocks normally, so any mining turtle can mine obsidian (instantly), but only a turtle with a diamond pick will retrieve a block of obsidian; a turtle with a Ruby pick will not (however both can still mine Logs and Dirt)). The turtle still requires fuel to move, but mining a block (without moving) does not require fuel. The pickaxe does not have a durability - it can be used infinitely. Since it mines every mineable block at the same speed, the mining turtle is also very useful for quickly mining obsidian, as long as you're familiar with the controls. Commands *'excavate: '''The turtle will dig in a ?X? (e.g. 'excavate 5' will make the turtle dig down in a 5X5 hole) staight down to bedrock level. *'tunnel: The turtle will dig a 3X2 tunnel for a ? amount of blocks.(e.g. 'tunnel 143' will make a 3X2X143 tunnel in the direction it pointing) *'dance: '''The turtle will ''dance. There are also other commands that are not listed here. Note that the commands do not have a capital at the beginning. Excavate A great place to get started with this is by right clicking on the Mining Turtle once placed, to open the GUI. In the GUI, type in excavate then a number (e.g. excavate 3). By typing excavate 3, you are telling it to mine a 3x3 hole down to bedrock. By typing excavate 9, you are telling it to mine a 9x9 hole to bedrock (similar to a quarry). It can return beforehand if it encounters a problem. The Mining Turtle only has 16 inventory slots (there used to be 9 in older versions) and once they are filled, the Turtle will return to the place where it started mining from (Only with the excavate command, also it is dropping the stuff at this position). Once it drops the items out, it restarts the mining where it was. When it runs out of fuel it will just stop and the turtle waits for stuff to refuel itself. Recipe A few notes regarding these recipes first: * The recipe is reversible, but not shapeless. * Only the picks listed can be used (an iron pick does not work). * Pick must have no damage. * Enchantments have no effect. * Only Diamond Pickaxe recipe is capable of retrieving any Obsidian mined. * Note that the different picks will show on the turtle (a Ruby pickaxe attached to the turtle will show a red mining head on the side of the turtle). We simply have not included images for these on the wiki yet. Usage Wireless Mining Turtle Notes If a mining turtle gathers an ore that can be used as a fuel (like coal), then instead of emptying it onto the floor or a chest, the turtle keeps it and uses it as backup fuel. '''MindCrack Pack: Putting a bucket of Creosote Oil into the Turtle will duplicate the bucket and leave and empty one. Can essentially mess up your system when you have faulty piping. Videos Category:Machine Category:Mob